


【TV路康】变成兔子的驱魔人会在搞事的边缘跳舞吗

by 999sj



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifermorningstar/John constantine, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj
Summary: summary：由于一些小意外，康斯坦丁变成了一只兔子
Kudos: 8





	【TV路康】变成兔子的驱魔人会在搞事的边缘跳舞吗

康斯坦丁要帮忙去攻打达克赛德。

上面那句话可能会唤起不少人的PTSD，但好在我们说的达克赛德是绿箭侠宇宙里那个不知道自己女儿被一个漂亮小子拐跑的叛逆父亲，和那个在天启星背着手把类魔当豌豆使进行杂交的同时观看基因染色体行为的那个没有半个蛋白质关系。

康斯坦丁和绿箭侠板的奥利弗奎因走在马路上，说实在的，康斯坦丁比较喜欢花花公子款的对方，这种有些正经的气氛他不怎么适应。

两个人交谈着现有的情报，谁都没有注意到即将逼近的危险。

达克赛德尾随其后，其表情凶恶程度像是要当场一记阿瓦达索命程度的黑魔法送他们两个下地狱。

远在几个地球开外的诺拉和雷蒙德打了个啵，达克赛德若有所感的心里划过一阵不适，也就走个神的功夫，魔法就那么发射了出去。

偷袭的精髓在于一个地方只放一枪，德克赛德没有关注后续自信满满直接离开，任凭绿箭侠看着地上的一堆衣服抓狂。

耶稣基督啊！

奥利弗崩溃的想。

达克赛德把裸体的康斯坦丁绑走了！！

但随后，衣服动了动，一只棕色皮毛的兔子在衣服底下钻了出来。

奥利弗发出被扼住喉咙一样的气音，他蹲下身把兔子抱起来让两个人平视。

“John？”他抱着一丝侥幸问。

兔子点了点头。

好消息：达克赛德没有绑走康斯坦丁。

坏消息：康斯坦丁变成了兔子。

传奇小队对此的反应是“噢康斯坦丁变成了兔子啊放在桌子上吧我记得Gary近期养了一只白兔子问问他有没有什么多余的饲料啥的”这种冷淡的态度。

康斯坦丁对于这种态度骂骂咧咧，可惜没有什么实质性的伤害。

“还是只垂耳兔吗？”船长托着下巴：“要是兔子的话，我认为应该是万圣节的血腥兔子之类的，就那些哥特邪恶一点的那种。”

康斯坦丁冷笑。

总而言之，这个兔子是个麻烦，没有人有养宠物的经验，其次，能养宠物的那个还和当事人有着复杂关系。

是个正常人就不会把在一个有现男友的男人变成兔子后送给这个家伙的前男友，听起来过于恶俗。

那就送到现男友哪里去吧！

管他会不会养宠物，总归不会养死了就行。

跨越地球这件事一回生二回熟，但可惜时运不济酒吧老板压根不在，最近闲得无聊搞了个案子几乎是住在警局。

话说老板长时间缺席真的没有问题吗？

但转而一想是魔鬼开店也就不用纠结那么多有的没的，小队把兔子郑重的放到吧台上严肃具体的讲了来龙去脉并告诉这个看起来非常唯物主义的男孩一定要把原话带到。

666地球可没有什么其余那些地球的特点——超级英雄超级罪犯外星人三天两头玩玩侵略巫师恶魔每年高明正大搞传销，这也就造成了两方看似成功的交接实则一败涂地。

这可能是什么新情趣？

男孩想了想，以他老板路西法为圆心的相关人物多少都有些不正常，他们总是一本正经的说一些胡话，这可能又是什么只有他们才会懂得的糟糕玩笑。

陪老板和他的男朋友玩情趣会涨工资吗？答案是不会，那么能得到什么呢？答案是除了满足对方的乐趣外显得单身的自己更加悲惨外没有其他好处。

由于一系列原因，等他的亲亲老板回来的时候，得到的回复是你的男朋友送了你一只兔子。

等等？！康斯坦丁一脸震惊，这和我们说好的不一样。

恶魔皱着眉打量着兔子，康斯坦丁当下安心，他安慰自己，路西法可是他妈的撒旦本人，怎么可能看不出这些魔法小把戏。

路西法凝视他半晌，之后在康斯坦丁的期待中扭头冲着麦子得意洋洋的炫耀：“嘿！麦子！你猜怎么着，约翰尼送了我一只兔子！”

哦，操。

他就不应该把希望寄托于路西法身上。

麦泽金的视线在兔子上停留了两秒。觉得眼熟，内心感叹没想到看起来不靠谱的康斯坦丁挑礼物竟然也能这么用心，然后怀着对爱情的善意——尤其是到了发工资的前一晚时这种善意就尤为明显——问路西法需不需要萝卜以及萝卜要不要切片。

麦泽金这样问并不代表着她会承担切片的活计。

这是另外的价钱。

“不用了。”路西法也不想做这种事：“讨好一只兔子有什么用？”

“你知道，连康斯坦丁本人我都不需要讨好，一一般来说我才是被讨好的那个。”

麦子的不赞同的目光宛如实质的扎在手中的玻璃上，看在工资的份上，她没有列举实例来反驳在某些层面上过于固执的路西法。

手中的兔子发出细小的声音，如果路西法能够听懂兔子的语言，他就会听到一句字正腔圆的你说谎。

嗯哼，这该死的胜负欲。

这只兔子没有乱跑乱跳惊慌失措导致什么麻烦，乖巧的过了头，路西法说也可能只是单纯的傻。

“说不定那个精明的骗子就是偏爱一些傻乎乎的东西。”

是啊，没错。康斯坦丁阴暗的想，所以你是我最爱。

看样子今天康斯坦丁是不会来了。路西法对着麦泽金开口。

麦泽金擦着杯壁的动作顿了顿，问:“你是在失落吗？”

“是失望。”路西法的视线下移，盯着麦泽金再一次开始动作的手，又补充到:“也许失落也有一点。”

麦泽金把擦干净的杯子放回原处。

“这很好。”她说:“恭喜你距离完美融入人类社会更进一步。”

“这并不是个好兆头。”路西法看起来有些沮丧。

“这个案子很无趣，无非就是夫妻感情不和一方出轨遭到报复什么的，你知道，我很讨厌这个，无趣啦无厘头啦什么的。”

麦泽金挑眉，示意她在听。

“但是那个家伙哭的很伤心，一个杀人犯，怎么说呢，却有上天堂那样的资格。”

“那家伙哭的稀里哗啦的，对着我们大吼，质问我们为什么对方不喜欢自己。”路西法的手指在桌面上画了个圈圈，桌面燃起圆形的火花圈，他盯着这个漂亮的小作品继续叙述:“对方向我们哭诉，说爱了那么久的人原来压根没有喜欢过自己。”

“我不明白，麦子。”路西法的表情罕见的蒙上茫然:“这甚至都不是所有人类的必经之路，为什么是那几个家伙被可怜的选中了。”

指背上传来的湿润触感打断了路西法的话语，他低头，看到那只兔子亲吻了他的无名指。

你才不是其中一个，康斯坦丁想，你永远不可能是其中一个。

“对他多点信任。”麦泽金的目光在触及兔子的时候柔和了下来:“最起码他在选礼物这件事上很用心。”

“我甚至都不能把拥有他的灵魂这件事当成一个我独享的底牌。”路西法揉了揉兔子的头，皮毛顺滑而温热，带着安慰人心的特殊能力。

“但我可没见过任何一个恶魔能在拥有他灵魂的基础上保持长久的肉体关系的同时，能够活的那么……”麦泽金措辞:“稳定。”

仔细数数那几个，死了的，半死不活的，死了又活了，活着不如死了的的等等等等，这么想来，路西法不但没有糟到任何康斯坦丁式复仇式还债，还会在各种大小节日收到各种各样的礼物。

“你暂时说服我了。”路西法重新挂上笑容，麦泽金叹了口气，她不是康斯坦丁，经由她说出口的话对路西法的安慰寥寥无几，见鬼的小学生式恋爱。

明明两个家伙都是调情高手恋爱大师，结果杠到一起后傻得离谱。

恶魔对养小宠物这件事看起来兴致勃勃，他甚至用纸箱在卧室里搭了个临时小窝。

路西法把兔子的挣扎看作是兴奋，欣慰的强行把对方塞进纸箱。

康斯坦丁绝望的抬着头看着路西法，可能是眼神过于悲惨，惨到神经大条的路西法也觉查到了什么。

“明天daddy带你去买窝。”路西法挑出几根萝卜放到兔子面前:“现在这个只是暂时的。”

我他妈才不在乎这个！康斯坦丁在心里骂骂咧咧，以及，哪个人会稀罕这些只有兔子才会吃的萝卜。

他就是把纸箱啃个大半，也不会动这些傻乎乎的萝卜一口。

路西法伸手揉揉兔子的下巴，哼着歌进了浴室。

管他呢。路西法自暴自弃地想，他总归活的比所有情敌都要长。

夜间恶魔被闷醒。他凭借良好的夜视能力向胸口看过去，发现那只兔子蜷成一团，睡得正香，恶魔微微一笑。

下一秒，一只兔子以路西法的手为起点，成抛物线被精准的投射进纸箱里。

被摔得头脑发懵的康斯坦丁四仰八叉的躺在被啃的七零八碎的萝卜上，心中结结实实地骂了一句。

就在前几天，路西法还在床上拍着驱魔人的屁股保证自己的大床永远为他敞开来着。

一个破烂恶魔还搞物种歧视，这是康斯坦丁想要竖中指的。

最后两人没起什么冲突，夜晚相安无事，直到清晨的路西法看到自己枕头边团着一个毛团，尤其是这个毛团身边满是被咬坏的属于你男朋友的烟时，他气到了。

路西法起身，这才发现原来自己的被子上才是重灾区，烟丝，纸屑，被撕成碎片的纸巾……

感谢恶魔没有心梗这个疾病。

一大早，路西法领着兔子来到垃圾桶旁边，对着一只表情嘲讽的兔子，大加威胁。

路西法威胁到一半口头一转，又开始大骂康斯坦丁。

康斯坦丁:……？

这一切被前来的克洛伊尽收眼底。

犹豫半晌，她最终还是清了清嗓子，但遗憾的是，沉浸其中的路西法不能自拔，没听见，警探又清了第二遍，这次过于用力，警探的嗓子微微发疼。

这下子路西法听到了。

“早上好，警探。”

他把那只兔子背到身后，康斯坦丁两只爪子不爽的揣起，做了一个及其人性化的行为模式。

路西法和克洛伊讨论案子后续交接，如同路西法说的，这真的很无聊，于无聊的康斯坦丁心里烦躁止不住的挣扎，路西法皱眉，一只手将他攥得更紧后替换出另一只手，不轻不重地在康斯坦丁的兔子脑袋上打了一下。

随后，他的手上传来剧烈的痛感，非条件反射让他松开了手，随后他意识到什么，在狠狠抓了一把空气之后，路西法扭头后又快速转身，但只来得及看到一个飞速前进的兔子屁股逐渐缩小成一个黑点后消失不见。

“Bollocks！”路西法无意识的咒骂，他弄丢了他的兔子。

但这是666地球，从某种意义上来说，它确实是围绕着路西法来转动的。

康斯坦丁被琳达捡回去后矜持的坐在桌面上，死活不肯让对方抱他，原因无他，康斯坦丁不想同时接到恶魔天使的两份追杀令。

琳达举着插着水果切片的竹签，康斯坦丁吃的十分沉迷，这些水果切片不知道比那些胡萝卜好上多少倍。

阿曼垮着脸，目光灼灼地盯着竹签上被咬掉一半的草莓，过于强烈的目光吸引了琳达的注意力，她扭过头，阿曼纳迪尔用手指了指张开的嘴。

“……”康斯坦丁的表情有些微妙。

对看到天使撒野娇会不会被灭口这件事他也就担心了两秒，在琳达捏起草莓去喂阿曼的过程中，康斯坦丁已经踱步到果盘旁边，几乎整颗脑袋都埋了进去。

琳达喂完草莓后，给兔子讲故事，康斯坦丁听的昏昏欲睡，阿曼对这个不知好歹的傻ᒥ逼兔子翻了个白眼，然后无聊的刷起手机来，路西法的寻兔启事就那么挂在主页上，忽视都不行，阿曼看看照片，又看看桌子上的那只，不能说是一模一样，只能说是兔子本尊。

琳达知道后表示可惜，但坚持马上去物归原主。

“我从来没见过他养过什么宠物。”琳达摊手：“我估计它对路西法来说有着什么重要含义。”

阿曼揽下了物归原主送货上门的活，并记下返程时给琳达买只兔子当做礼物。

他扇扇翅膀来到lux二楼，怀中的兔子挣扎起来，阿曼微微皱眉，根据琳达的叮嘱来看，这个兔子可能是饿了，他空出一只手去拿萝卜就这么一晃神的功夫，兔子在他怀里跳了下去。

“嘿┈”阿曼看着兔子钻进了床上的被子里，然后顶起的空间慢慢变大。

阿曼谨慎的用萝卜挑开一边被角，顶着兔耳朵的康斯坦丁钻了出来。

老实说，吓了天使一跳。

全身裹紧被子里的康斯坦丁和天使面面厮觑。

“嘿阿曼我刚刚……什么？！”感受到波动拉开门的路西法笑容凝固。

他看到了什么，他的哥哥在他的酒吧他的卧室里他的房间用他的萝卜逗弄坐在他的床傻瓜的赤裸的顶着兔耳朵的他的男朋友。

这就是给康斯坦丁信任的下场。

这种仿佛被牛头人一脚角顶进帽子店的感觉令他一拳把墙壁捶了个洞。

三人沉默，你看看我我看看你，这样的气氛之下，路西法一时不知道该骂谁，但是老生常谈了……

“这他妈是怎么回事？”恶魔双眼发红瞪着天使。

阿曼心想我就知道是这样。

“很会玩，哈？”路西法怒气冲冲的走到康斯坦丁旁边，一手揪住了对方头上的兔子耳朵开始拉扯。

该死的怎么扯不下来，该死的质量还挺好，于是他猛地用力一拽，被康斯坦丁的惨叫吓了一跳。

被康斯坦丁咬牙切齿地要求松手后，路西法收回手，沉默地看着康斯坦丁用手揉着耳根缓解疼痛，这时候阿曼看够了戏，才开始解释起来，当然是从琳达把它抱回办公室开始的 ，毕竟之前发生了什么他一点不知道。  
阿曼解释半天，魔鬼别人脸色几经变换，信了几分只有他自己知道。  
阿曼只负责解释，不负责说服，他留下最后一个句号后，飞的比谁都快，康斯坦丁对此表示强烈指责，这个烂摊子明明是达克赛德和阿曼纳迪尔一起制造出来的，结果却要让被害人收拾，康斯坦丁几乎可以对着那张狐狸卡片发誓自己在这场意外中比任何人都要无辜。  
路西法表情看不出喜怒，这让康斯坦丁多少有些犯怂，他抬着眼睛打量着路西法靠近的身影，肌肉不自在的自我律动。  
路西法把手伸进被子里，顺着康斯坦丁的腿向上摸，康斯坦丁寒毛炸起，但没有动作。  
路西法摸到康斯坦丁身后一团毛茸茸的球状物时挑了挑眉，被捏住尾巴的驱魔人抖得特别明显，路西法圈住尾根，手指缓慢的娑磨着，康斯坦丁几乎连正坐的姿势也无法维持，路西法一根腿压在床沿身体前倾，鼻尖在康斯坦丁蹭了蹭，满意的听到对方的细碎喘息。  
“我很生气，约翰。”路西法的声音撞击在鼓膜上，富有磁性的声音顺着神经滑入康斯坦丁的大脑，搅得他头脑发晕。  
路西法的声音被无限虚化，康斯坦丁在自己的喘息中已经无法处理这些过载的刺激。  
圈在尾根上的手微微用力，康斯坦丁直接跌落在路西法的陷阱中，他躺在床上，眼神失焦，撑在他上方的路西法看不真切。  
“但我仍然准许你在我这里请求原谅。”

等到恶魔折腾完第二轮的时候，康斯坦丁连一根手指都不想动，眼看就要因为过度运动陷入睡眠  
“所以，你能不能解释一下怎么会变成一只兔子？”路西法捏了捏康斯坦丁的兔子耳朵，语气实打实的好奇。  
康斯坦丁闭上眼睛，转过身把脸埋进被子里，就在路西法认为对方不会回答的时候，康斯坦丁的话才从对方嘴里滑出。  
“因为乌鸦像写字台。”他扯过被子蒙住头：“晚安，路西。”  



End file.
